Code:Calypso
by lorella moon
Summary: 3 months after the super computer shuts down Jeremy's cousins come to kadic. while William is giving Angel a tour he suddenly senses that xana is back. together he angel, her younger brother Yuuki, and sister Amenity, as well as a humanoid robot with free will EVE, band together to defeat xana behind Jeremy's back. But what happens when the lyoko warriors see them as enemy's
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning Part 1

**HEY GUYS WHAT UP J**

**THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED**

**LIKE AROUND AUGUST 2013 BUT I DIDN'T FINISH IT BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED AND**

**THEN I BROKE MY WRIST AND ANKLE BY**

**JUMPING OF A COUCH SO YEAH.**

**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO **

**I OWN ALL OC'S EXCEPT MASON **

**WHO BELONGS TO**

**Yoru no Saka **

**WHO WROTE THE EVER SO AMAZING STORY**

**LYOKO REVOLUTION SO CHECK HER OUT **

**AND WELL LET THE STORY BEGIN : ) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ANGEL'S P.O.V**

Angel sighed and looked up to the glaring sun that seemed to be mocking her.

"I hate the suuuuun"

She yelled stretching the word sun until she ran out of breath. Her genius little sister Amenity or Am as Angel liked to call her just looked up to her and rolled her eyes. The twins Rikari and Mikari just ignored her and continued to listen to music through their shared IPod. Star just smirked at her discomfort and Victorique just seemed to not have heard anything at all, and just walked on, mumbling something about food. Only her younger brother Yuuki, Amenity's twin brother shared her concern.

Like Angel, Yuuki had extremely pale skin that burned easily in the sun and was currently under Angel's black parasol evading the enemy which in this case was the UV rays, along with her. As a matter of fact Yuuki looked pretty much like Angel. They both had long waist length, shiny, black, straight hair despite Yuuki being a boy. They actually both even wore the same clothes. A dark grey t-shirt and black cargo shorts, along with some black flip-flops. A lot of people actually felt sorry for her mother saying that it was such a shame that Yuuki had ended up like Angel. Those people mysteriously lost their money the next day. To say the least Lilliana saotome refused to have her children insulted.

Angel sighed yet again. The sun was really taking its toll on her skin. A slight red skin burn was showing against her pale skin, and Angel tried her best to ignore the burn. Next time she was putting an extra layer of 100 SPF sunscreen. At least her legs were okay for now and she wasn't tripping all over the place like sometimes. She looked down at her knees which were scared and covered in scabs.

It wasn't as if she actually tripped or anything and was clumsy; it was just that when she was born she wasn't supposed to be able to walk. At least that's what the medics said. Of course the saotome family has a natural habit of proving everyone wrong and Angel learned to walk at the age of 1. Of course her legs weren't healthy so up to date when she walks, her legs will often give in and she falls. It wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine but then again she could walk and she also hated rainbows and sunshine. To sparkly, and plus sunshine gave her sunburn.

"And were here, now you can stop complaining Angel"

Star said causing angle to glare at her before walking through the gate to kadic academy. Angel immediately spotted their cousin Jeremy talking to a group of other kids.

"Wow he actually has friends"

,Said Mikari while Rikari nodded in agreement.

"BE NICE"

Star chorused along with Angel. They were both very anti-social and often friendless due to their habit of avoiding people so they didn't like when people made comments like that about other people like that. It was a very touchy subject to say the least.

Of course it's not like they meant to be rude. But these days It was hard to find someone who didn't judge you, and had no ulterior motives for befriending you. At least Jeremy had found friends. Angel just wondered whether she would be able to make friends.

Angel looked at the people who were talking to Jeremy. A blonde kid with some type of pointy hair style. A pink haired girl wearing pink. Angel cringed. So much pink was really, really blinding to say the least. Then there was an Asian looking girl wearing all black. Then a brunette that seemed to like the Asian girl, because he kept stealing glances at her. Then another blonde. a raven haired girl with long hair wearing pink. Yet another horror. Angel would never understand why people liked the color pink. It was just so ugh. Then there was a boy with black, spiky hair and black clothes who was cute.

Wait what!

Angel did a double take before shaking her head and continued walking. They had all reached the group when her legs decided they didn't want to work and thus she fell, taking the cute kid with the black spiky hair down along with her.

"ahhh"

They both yelled as they fell to the ground. Angel got up and apologized a million times to him.

"it's okay don't worry about it "

The kid said. Angel was about to apologize yet again when Jeremy spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You act as if you didn't want us here, that isn't very nice you know"

"Can it Amenity"

"Again, not nice"

Jeremy and Am continued their banter as we all watched with amused looks on our faces. It was really amusing to watch genii argue, Even if you can't exactly understand most of the things that they say. Angel smiled am and Jeremy were always competing nonstop. It was a wonder who he managed to keep up with the 8 yr. old, especially since she could see into the future. Despite it all Jeremy didn't seem to care about what had happened the last time they saw each other, right before he transferred to kadic anymore. Angel smiled slightly she was glad at least that obstacle was over.

After a while of their arguing they got introduced. The kid with the weird hairstyle was called Odd… strange world strange names. The pink crazed girl was called Aelita. She should really tone down on the pink. The Asian girl was called Yumi. She looked really gloomy in a way. Angel wore black all the time but she was always cheery and happy-go-lucky all the time so, they weren't exactly going to be compared anytime soon. The brunette, who liked Yumi, was called Ulrich. Then the other blonde was called Mason. The raven with pink was called sissi. She had a queen bee kind of attitude but was nice at the same time though kept on giving Jeremy's friends guilty looks. The kid with the spiky black hair was called William. Now that she looked at it, the also gave them guilty looks from time to time

'Must consult with star later'

Angel thought. One thing about the saotome sisters was that they all had special abilities along with their often abnormal hair coloring. Star had the abilities to read the memories of people. It was more intricate than being able to read what the person is thinking at the time. Star could see and feel anything that had happened to a person even if they didn't remember it. They only people whose mind she couldn't read was their mother's mind, Amenity's mind probably due to her ability and Angel's mind mostly because she had used her ability on her, Mesmer. She commanded star to not read her mind well, because who wants to have their memory's read.

Her Mesmer was really useful mostly because the person didn't feel like they were being controlled against their will, but rather they thought that what she commanded them to do was correct. It was easier that way because the person didn't struggle.

They all talked for a bit. Aelita despite her pink obsession loved to play the turn tables which Angel found cool. As a matter of fact she herself played the electric guitar and drums, as well as sang. Angel was very good at judging people, and she could tell Aelita was, kind and the type of person to always try hard for her friends. It was easy to tell by her voice and how she genuinely smiled around them. But she could tell that there was something bothering her. She had slight dark circles under her eyes which showed that she slept very little. Angel frowned a little but decided to leave it alone

Now odd was just like Victorique. Pretty much impossible to read. They were both so random and if she was right probably stubborn. Then again she wasn't complaining. It was fun to see what people like that would come up with next. What she could tell about odd was that he was happy-go-lucky like her and never bothered to look at things that had happened in the past much. He could also tell that he had also taken a liking to Victorique.

Unlike the others though that seemed to trust them Ulrich, Yumi and Mason seemed to look at them warily. The one who was giving them the most suspicious, looks though was mason. His sharp green eyes trained on them, a slight frown adorning his face. Nobody save Angel and Amenity seemed to notice this. Amenity seemed to smirk slightly towards his direction causing more suspicion to cloud his eyes.

With Yuuki in pursuit, since Angel had the parasol, she sat down on one of the benches. She saw a facial battle that seemed to go between mason and Am but due to her not having her glasses on and the glaring sun Angel could see absolutely nothing. Slipping her square, slightly thick metal rims from her pocket. She put them on and waited for a few seconds for the lenses to darken before ,with a poker face discreetly watched the exchanged among the two.

After getting to know each other they all split up for tours and Angel went with William.

Angel as she started walking felt a spark that seemed to flow through her spine. William, Amenity, and Victorique seemed to have had the same feeling as they all froze and looked back.

'Something's going to happen and it's going to happen soon'

,Angel though before walking again. And whatever it was Angel could tell that it wasn't going to be good.

**WILLIAMS P.O.V**

After the super computer was shut down things started to go back to normal. William himself gave up on Yumi and fully supported her and Ulrich. Of course those to dense idiots had yet to figure out that they liked each other. Sissi had also given up on Ulrich and both she and William had been accepted into the group. It made William relax and enjoy life more now that xana was out of their hair. But at that moment when he felt that electrifying jolt go through his spine, he knew that this was the calm before the storm, and all the enjoyable time he had spent was gone. Perhaps it was time that he spent as xana's servant that made him immediately be able to know it. Xana was back.

William decided to ignore the feeling for now and put attention into giving Jeremy's cousin, Angel a tour. The problem though was that she kept on falling. Not tripping just collapsing. And when she walked he noticed how her legs seemed to shake. At one point he offered to sit down for a while but she declined with a forced smile.

"I'm ok"

She had said and kept walking on, but he could tell she wasn't okay. He had to hand it to her, she was as stubborn as one could get. They were by the front entrance when her legs collapsed again, and this time he could tell she was definitely not okay. Her left knee was very purple and blue, and while he was no doctor he could tell that that was not healthy. Both knees were also bleeding enormously, and tears were streaming down her face.

William cringed. That had to have hurt. He sighed and picked her up bridal style much to her protest.

"Put me down"

She said. William for a fleeting moment as if he should listen to her, as if it was the correct thing to do, but ignored it and just kept carrying her. After a while she just gave up and stopped struggling and in place in her scowl pouted quite cutely.

"where do you live"

William asked her, hoping that she wouldn't get so stubborn. Lucky for him she just mumbled,

"that old Victorian manor by the forest"

William nodded well aware where the house was, due to the fact that he might have snuck in there once or twice on a dare.

"Someone actually bought that old manor"

"No my mom grew up in that house and used to live there around 5 years ago"

Angel answered. Suddenly an question came up in William's mind.

"your room wouldn't happen to be that one in the attic decorated with black and white and that strange elevator that doesn't work is it"

He said recalling that room. It had black and white Victorian wall paper, along with a black carpeted floor where he might have or might have not spilled pink over. The room had a whole wall as a book shelf where there were dozens of types of books on mechanics, physics, and computers.

"Yeah why- wait you went in my house"

She said glaring at him.

"I didn't even think anyone owned it anymore and plus it was on a dare. You sure like technology though; I saw a whole bunch of different computers in there.

"Yeah I'm a technology mechanic. I made them all"

"Hey where does that elevator in you room lead to though"

"My computer lab in the floor below the basement"

They walked for a few minutes before William saw that something had occurred in Angel's mind.

"hey you wouldn't have happened to be the one who spilled pink paint all over my floor".

William wisely did not answer that. They made it to the manor without any problem and William took Angel up to her room. The carpeted floor had been replaced to a non-pink stained one. William saw as Angel took out some bandages, and with help from him proceeded to bandage up both knees, the one that was probably broken really tight.

"There, now I should be able to walk until big sis gets home"

"you are the world's most stubborn person you know that"

William told her.

"Thank you; it's my most astounding quality"

She said and William rolled his eyes while laughing. Before when he had been giving her the tour, he had barely bothered to talk to her, but now he kind of regretted it. Angel really was a fun person to hang around.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a slightly robotic voice sounded from some speakers in the room.

"Since I'm supposed to be taking care of the computers and what not, just thought you might want to know that some type of program downloaded itself and hacked all of your computers.

"what!"

"Hey don't yell at me I'm just stating the facts"

The voice said before it shut off.

Angel immediately went to the elevator and started punching in codes.

"hey who was that"

William asked. He had a bad feeling about the whole computer hack thing.

"Oh that's EVE. She's a humanoid robot I made that has complete free will and a metal disorder where she enjoys killing people."

William was about to respond when the xana sign appeared on the little screen next to the elevator and Angel cried out in frustration. She opened the door and ran out. Limping slightly as she did a weird hop, run, jump, and wincing with every step she took. William followed quickly wondering exactly how she managed to climb down the stairs. They managed to make it to the second floor before the objects started flying.

William grabbed angels hand and dodged the flying table that crashed above them. They ran down the stairs trying to avoid all the flying objects that were being thrown around.

"where are we going"

He asked her.

"to the computer lab. That's where the main computer is"

She answered before pulling him down. A mirror narrowly missed them and Angel winced. When he looked at her she just shrugged and said,

"What I'm superstitious"

They finally made it to some stair which Angel fell down.

"I'm okay"

She yelled. And soon they made it to her lab.

Angel immediately started hitting keys on the key board. EVE sauntered over to William. She had long silver hair that reached her ankles and a green and blue eye.

"who are you"

She asked eyeing him with distrust. How nice.

"William Dunbar"

He answered her as she glared at him. EVE didn't trust him that much was obvious, but she seemed to hate him for no apparent reason.

Even the sat at a small computer trying to break so code but didn't be able to do it.

He walked over her.

"That's binary, why don't you just insert the text into a binary translator"

EVE seemed to realize that, that was supposed to be what she should have done in the first place, and got a really embarrassed look on her face.

"Shut it Dumb-bar"

She mumbled. Even Angel laughed at that despite being busy with un-haking her computer.

after a few minutes of endless typing the xana sign disappeared and a document appeared on the screen. EVE who had gone to sit next Angel read it out loud.

"Dear reader, my name is Franz hopper. This computer is of a high intelligence, and more advanced that anything of what I've seen and xana will surely be after it"

The rest of the letter read by EVE explained things even William didn't know about xana.

"Well that was interesting"

A voice said from the door to reveal a tiny orangette with a poufy blue dress and long hair.

William recognized her from before. It was Amenity and behind her was Yuuki who looked a lot like Angel. He even had long hair like her.

"Am?"

Angel asked.

"I'm getting involved for once".

She said and Yuuki nodded as if saying he was getting involved to.

"Why"

"I have no idea what's going to happen next"

Angel and eve got surprised looks on their faces before nodding

They looked at him

"I'm not exactly a fan of lyoko but Jeremy and the others don't trust so sure why not.

They looked at EVE.

"Do I get to kill things?"

She asked.

"You get to kill virtual beings on a virtual world"

William offered, and EVE smirked.

"Good enough for me"

She said.

"Okay then Angel, EVE, Yuuki, to the scanners. William you stay here for now since we can't have the others discovering us. Angel you'll be wearing a cat mask, Yuuki you'll be dressed as girl, since you pretty much look like one"

Amenity said going commando and I sat next to her at the computer and watched as she started the virtualization program.

"Virtualization program, complete"

She said And William smiled.

Things were about to get a hell lot interesting now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT ?**

**THIS IS PART ONE SO STAY TUNED FOR PART 2**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I ACCEPT ALL TYPES OF CRITISIM PUT PLEASE DON'T JUST **

**RIGHT OUT INSULT MY WORK.**

**I WILL POST A PICTURE OF EVE AND ANGEL ON DEVIANT ART SOON SO YEAH**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

** HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG **

**WAIT ON THE NEW CHAPPY BUT I HAD TO**

**UPDATE ON MY FMAB FANFIC AND THEN**

** I MANAGED TO GET MYSLEF GROUNDED **

**BECAUSED I FAILED ALGEBRA WITH A 55**

**WORST THING IS IM IN A TOP CLASS SO **

**PEOPLE MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT. WELL**

**ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO, I JUST OWN ALL OC'S**

**MINUS MASON LAIRD WHO BELONGS TO**

**Yoru no Sakka. OH AND I MIGHT UPDATE A SECOND CHAPPY**

**THIS WEEK BUT DON'T COUNT ON IT CAUSE ITS 2 MONTHS UNTIL**

**THE STATE EXAMS AND SINCE IM IN SP I GOTTA TAKE REGENTS AS WELL**

**SO MY SCHEDUAL IS PACKED. WELL NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Angel's p.o.v**

Angel landed face flat on her face. She sighed and got up glaring at the floor before checking out her surroundings. She was in some type of forest-y place with narrow paths and tall skinny trees. She peeked over the edged and to no one in particularly said,

"I wonder what would happen if I fell of the edge of this"

"You will fall into the digital sea of data and disappear into nothingness"

William answered her and she immediately moved away from the edge. Disappearing into nothingness did not sound like fun, and she didn't plan on putting it onto her agenda. Not that she had one or anything.

She looked at her outfit and saw that she looked like some kinda ninja or something related to that. Her hair had been pulled into twin pig-tails and she was wearing what felt like a cat mask on her face. She was also wearing a black t-shirt, some black shorts that were right above knee-length, and black combat boots.

Angel brushed her bangs away from her face and accidently pulled something from it. She examined it. It was some type of black and pink metal bow that had a button in the middle. Because she was Angel and a very curious person by nature she pressed the button. Immediately the bow extended to a staff twice her size. She waved it around and did some tricks for a few seconds before EVE and Yuuki came crashing down.

EVE was wearing a dress that stopped by thighs, and had like a computer mother board theme, and some boots that stopped just below the dress. Her silver hair that was normally tied up in a ponytail was loose and stopped by her knees. On her back there was a huge double edged sword strapped on.

Yuuki looked like a girl. Literally. He had his long hair tied up in twin tails like Angel, and a Victorian style black and white dress on with some combat boots. On her waist there was a belt with dozens of throwing knives strapped there. Angel grinned. He looked so cute.

"So Am where do we go"

Angel said before receiving directions from the orangette. She sprinted with Yuuki and EVE right behind her. She being not able to tell the difference between left and right got lost and received a long lecture from Am before William spoke up.

"Angel right is the had you write with and left is the other had"

Angel got startled by his voice slipped and preceded to crash into some one before saying,

"I write with both hands though so that really doesn't help me".

Angel heard him give a very audible and exasperated sigh but he didn't say anything. She got up and looked at who she had knocked down. It was…Aelita? Angel offered her a hand before Aelita asked her who she was.

"Hi I'm… Mary-Alice"

Angel said kinda awkwardly. She heard Am and William snort and mentally glared at them. Then the Mason kid came up next to Aelita looking at them suspiciously, and Aelita sporting a similar look of distrust.

"who are you people and how did you get here"

"I'm Mary-Alice, the silver hair girl that looks like she wants to kill you is EVE, and this little pip-squeak over here is Yuu-chan. Oh and to how we got here, is we obviously scanned or selves and virtually downloaded ourselves"

She answered matter-of-factly. She wanted to laugh at the expressions on their face, but composed herself rather quickly. EVE on the other hand just started laughing like a maniac, Not that she wasn't one but, she just played her part. With a flat expression on her face, Angel whacked her on the head with her staff, while Yuuki just mumbled something about being stuck with idiots. Both Mason and Aelita walked away but looked at them suspiciously. Angel just waved back at them with a cheery smile while EVE just raised an eyebrow at her creators childish antics. Angel just whacked her on the head again before asking Am exactly what it was they needed to do.

"I need you to get all of Jeremy's data from his super computer and download it to ours"

"please explain my annoying and vague little sister"

"follow Aelita and mason until they get to an activated tower and then touch a specific spot that is electric blue on the back of the tower and all the data should download itself. EVE, Yuuki, you two make sure the lyoko warriors and xana don't try to stop her, I need to know everything that Jeremy has, got it. That detailed enough for you _Mary-Alice_.

Angel mumbled a colorful and vibrant string of words, before following the two suspicious lyoko warriors. Finally they made it to the tower and Angel sneaked to the back with EVE and Yuuki behind her. After a few minutes of looking for the blue box Am had spoken about, Angel found it and placed her hand on it. Immediately light spread through wire like design on it and the light surrounding the tower turned to an azure color. EVE cursed and a few seconds later Angel looked over her shoulders to see the lyoko warriors head towards them. They were screwed.

"what are you doing!"

Yumi exclaimed. '_Faster, faster, download faster' _angel thought as she willed for the data to download faster. She wasn't sure how but Ulrich found his way to her and was about to stab her. Angel sighed and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She had failed something so simple. Just great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EVE's p.o.v**

EVE Looked back and saw as some guy with twin katana's was about to stab Angel. She grit her teeth. She couldn't let this happen, she couldn't just let Angel down. EVE extended her arm towards Angel and got ready to run towards her when she was pulled back. The only thought in her mind as she struggled to get free was to make sure Angel didn't fail. She saw a blinding flash of energy as she fell to the ground. She heard exclamations that sounded very confused though she couldn't seem to understand anything. EVE felt her artificial mind flicker for a few moments, as she laid on the floor.

She forced herself to get up and opened her eyes, and looked at the scene in front of her. Angel was still standing and siphoning all the data from the weird little blue box, and katana boy was sitting on the ground a few feet away from her. EVE looked back to Angel and saw something that she had somehow missed. Revolving around her raven haired creator was a hologram like, six-sided star.

"did-did I just do that?"

She asked completely perplexed. She received a nod from a completely wide eyed Angel, as she watched the hologram revolve round and round.

"COOl!"

She exclaimed fist pumping, and grinning like a completely insane manic, as she tried doing it again, though this time at Yuuki. She focused her thoughts on one single thing. Yuuki had be protected. Immediately another binding flash occurred and Yuuki had a six-sided star revolving around her, eh, him too.

EVE smirked and grabbed her sword. The tables had turned and now with her ability to give Angel and Yuuki protection, things were going to go quite differently. She turned to the person who had grabbed her. A guy with some weird pointy hair-do that looked catish, if that was even a word. She lifted her sword while grinning. In one swift movement she had implanted it into him and he disappeared in a flurry of pixels.

She looked at the others who looked genuinely scared now. She was about to stab some pink haired girl, when dumb-bar's voice rang out.

"Not her you brainless moron"

EVE was about to comment back, something not so nice when Angel's voice rang through the digital world

"Downloads done, now let's ditch before we get shish kebabed"

In just a few seconds EVE found herself in the scanner things with her artificial mind all jumbled up. She shook her head, stood up and wobbled around a bit until she found a chair on her favorite computer.

"so what now"

she asked while aimlessly typing random keys on the computer.

"me and Angel will probably have to pull and all-nighter on this. I found that your shield takes life points away from you so I have to figure out how to have you draw energy from a different source"

EVE nodded, and listened as William spoke again.

"Jeremy called me to tell me that there was a xana attack and that he's going to do a return to the past just as a heads up"

EVE raised her eyebrows while she adjusted her silver hair into a messy bun. Return to the past, that was original. She looked at William again. Eve had a very hard time trusting any one that came near Angel, since they were never trustworthy. She had taken many chances before and they never did end well. That was the whole reason they moved all the time, so Angel would be able to leave the past in the past and start anew but even so she wasn't a very social person, and the closest she had to a friend was her cousin Coco. Actually that was the reason EVE herself had been created, a friend for Angel. EVE knew that Angel considered her like a sister though, and she didn't mind. All of Angel's other sisters always told her that Angel was more cheerful than before she existed.

EVE was broken from her train of thought when she found herself face flat in a pile of glass, just like a few hours ago. She sighed and stood up before looking at her bloodied reflection in the mirror nearby. She was willing to try once more, she would wait, and if William could really make Angel smile then she would accept him. She actually had a good feeling about him, like he really could be trusted.

'_let's just hope you prove me right dumb-bar'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Angel's p.o.v**

Angel found myself falling and bringing William down with me once again. she groaned internally before acting just as she had before. William had warned them beforehand that they had to act just as they had before hand or everything would be ruined. William made it slightly easier though by doing things a bit different than before, allowing them to change their actions at times. The only thing that stayed the same though was the glare/smirk/suspicious look match between Amenity and Mason. Once again Angel sat down and enjoyed the show though this time with William in company who looked as if he was going to burst into laughter at any moment.

This time after everyone else left Angel and William didn't bother with the tour. They decided that it was too much of a bother and Angel didn't want to break her knee again. 2 hours of extreme pain was just fine for her. This time though William found out about her terrible sense of direction.

"which hand do you write with"

He asked. Angel held up both with a sheepish smile on her face and saw as he face palmed. She giggled. Perhaps coming to kadic had been a good idea. Even though there was an evil computer program out to take over the world Angel had made a friend. She smiled. Despite the dark cloud from the storm ahead of them, there was always the rainbow that came after it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preview for Code: Calypso chapter 3 : deadly beauty **

_"What kind of idiot makes and island with huge floating chunks of rocks in the air that could drop us to our virtual demise at any moment!"_

_EVE yelled before getting whacked on the head by Angel or Mary-Alice now that they were virtualized._

_"Quit it we have bigger problems at this moment"_

_EVE looked around. The island that Angel designed was stepping stone/ garden themed. There were places with gardens, health regeneration fountains and then there was the way to get to the towers. Huge, flat, slate lie squares of stone, was suspended in midair where one had to jump from stone to stone to get across. Now the gaps were small but thanks to a certain gun machine wielding xana follower, they had decreased in size. She groaned._

_From her left that Mason kid that was very suspicious of them was hoping towards them and on her right xana following girl was gracefully leaping towards them. EVE let a disbelieving look flash across her face. How the hell could she jump so quickly with that huge machine gun she was carrying? Pretty soon though, the look of disbelieve on her face turned to fear as the girl lifted the machine gun._

_"RUN" _

_She yelled as she turned and leaped. She must've miscalculated though because soon she found herself falling and missing the stone completely _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HEY GUYS IM DONE :) **

**REVIEW AND FAVE AND FOLLOW PWEASE**

** ALL TYPES OF CRITIQUE SHALL BE ACCEPTED EVEN HARSH TYPES**

**BUT PLEASE NOT OUTRIGHT INSULT MY WORK.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND VIRTUAL CAKE SHALL BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO REVIEW :)**


End file.
